Pass You By
by Yamato Ishida
Summary: Just something I've been thinking about


  
Pass You By  
Author: Zero (a.k.a. Yamato Ishida)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I also don't own Pizza Pockets.  
  
  
  
  
It's a really nice day. Walking through the woods really makes you think, especially if you're alone. Your mind sort of wanders around, thinking about everything you've encountered, as early as you remember, to the most recent events that happened in your life.  
  
Then, you remember the things you don't want to remember.  
  
You really can't help it. It just happens. Coming back from the digiworld has really changed the seven of us. Yup, the ten of us. One didn't make it back. My best friend, Taichi Kamiya.   
  
Though it didn't seem like we were friends at times, most times, we knew that we would support each other through anything. He jumped into things without thinking, which is why sometimes I didn't always want to follow him, but he always come through for us, and I knew he would.  
  
I guess that's what she loved about him.  
  
She was probably the one who took it the hardest, other than Kari. Mimi just stays up in her room, crying and thinking about him. I was always there for her, and I always will. Hell, I love her. I'd give anything to see her happy, but since I'm not Tai…  
  
That one night when she told me she loved him. Back in the digiworld, I had my lookout shift and she couldn't sleep. She told me not to tell anyone, and that she couldn't sleep thinking of him. I had my arm around her as she talked about him, with a gleam in her eye. Just talking about him made her smile.  
  
Tai never got to know about her feelings though. If he knew, then I would've most likely been first in line to sacrifice myself for the others. I was telling him that I would stay, I was trying to tell him about Mimi, but I couldn't finish. He pushed me out of the portal, just as it closed. That's when I turned to Mimi, who was already crying by then.  
  
I let out a small sigh. Thinking really sucks, I don't know how Izzy can manage it. I knew this would happen, but I just needed to clear my mind. I could see the lodge from here. Oh yeah, we decided we needed a vacation from everything, so we rented a lodge up in the woods in a campsite where nothing is. The lodge is near a cliff, overlooking a river that passes by.  
  
I walked over to the side of the cliff, and leaned on the wooden bars that provided a fence from falling 100 feet to the water below. The water slowly rushed, I could barely hear it. I looked back over to the lodge. No cars, I guess our parents left.  
  
I put my hands back into my jacket pocket and walked back to the lodge. Fall was never one of my favorite seasons, because seeing those dying leaves turning colors and falling onto the ground is so depressing.  
  
I heard the wood creak under my feet as I made my way up the patio towards the door. Looking inside, I could see everything and everyone seemed almost like 10 times more depressing than what I was seeing out side. The eerie silence echoed across the entire room. An occasional sob came from Kari, but she was in TK's arms. Daisuke didn't even seem to mind TK holding Kari, as he paced back and forth at the other end of the house. Sora and Miyako were unpacking quietly, seeming to try and make no noise, wincing when they opened a zipper or opening a briefcase and hearing the click.   
  
Izzy was on his laptop, I don't know what he was doing on it. Probably trying to engulf himself in it so he won't have to think about Tai. I walked deeper into the house, seeing Cody in the back terrace practicing Kendo. Joe was reading a book in the corner, staying quiet as well.  
  
I walked over to Sora quietly. She was just staring at the cloths that she unpacked, her face with a sad expression, her bottom lip quivering.  
  
"Hey," I said, as her gaze immediately went to me.   
  
"Oh, hi Matt." She lowered her head again, went over to the couch and sat down. I walked over and sat down next to her, still looking at her. "He shouldn't have died."  
  
I was surprised at what she said, but I just put my hand on her back, and tried to comfort her. "I know that, everyone in this room knows that. But he stayed for the group, Sora. Someone had to stay behind, and he made sure it was himself."  
  
"Yeah," she then let out a whimper. "Life just isn't fair sometimes. I don't get it."  
  
"No one does, but it beats the alternative." I gave her a smile, as she leaned over and gave me a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Matt."   
  
"No problem. Anything for a friend." After she let go, I stood up. "You seen where Mimi went?"  
  
"She's up on her room, unpacking, I think. It's the second door to your right."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I made my way up the staircase, careful not to alarm her. I crept up slowly to the door, and knocked lightly. I waited for a couple of minutes, but no one answered. I slowly opened the door, and peeked inside. She had her head in her hands, crying. After taking a few steps into the room, she turned to me.  
  
"Get out, Matt! Please, I don't want you to see me like this!" She yelled. I couldn't help but be stunned. I stood there and studied her features. Her tear-stained face, with red streaks on her cheeks; her hair was messy, not taken care of; her hysterical actions, still not able to cope with Tai's death. "Matt, what did I tell you, leave!" She walked up to me, and pounded my chest with her fists. "Please, Matt…please."   
  
I wrapped my arms around her and felt her calm down. She sobbed into my shirt, and I felt her heavy breathing. I led her back to the bed, where we sat down. I lifted a couple strands of hair behind her ear, and whispered into her ear. "Shh, it's okay, Mimi. It's just me."  
  
"You know, I was just watching you looking over that large cliff."  
  
"Yeah?" I whispered back.  
  
"Yeah, it must've been beautiful looking over it. I mean the sun was rising, the mountains near the horizon, the trees matching the colors of the sky."  
  
"It was great, maybe we can see tomorrow's sunrise."  
  
"I don't know about tomorrow, I don't think I'm going to be around then."  
  
"Okay, well next time then."  
  
"Next time…" she said with a sigh. "Thanks for everything, Matt."  
  
I just smiled and stood up. She cleared the last of the tears from her face, and looked back out of the window.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Stupid thunder, waking me up for the third time tonight. I looked around the room, and saw the storm raging through the windows. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and sat up. I decided to have a little late night, 1:30 in the morning, snack. I put on my jeans and a shirt. I mean, if anyone was awake, I wouldn't want them to see me in my boxers.  
  
I headed down the stairs, popped a pizza pocket into the microwave. While waiting for the food, my eyes somehow went to the doorway. Funny, Mimi's shoes aren't there.  
  
After a couple of seconds of pondering, the microwave went off, and I just shrugged off the thought. I wrapped my pizza pocket in a paper towel and headed back up to my room. Ah! I always forget to let the pizza pocket cool down. After dropping it on the floor, I bent over to pick it back up. What? The light in Mimi's room is on. I grabbed the pizza pocket from the floor, and knocked on Mimi's door. No response. I knocked again. Same answer. I couldn't help but be a little curious about what she's doing, so I opened the door. After my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw that she wasn't inside.  
  
I walked into the room, my eyes going back and forth across the room. I walked over to the bed and looked around. I found her pink book, open to a page on the bed. I picked up the book and read it.  
  
  
  
::I miss him so much, diary. The way he talks, when he smiles, everytime he talks to me, I just can't help but cry. He's gone now, and I want to join him. Having no one to love is a very sad thing. I don't think I can take this anymore, diary.::  
  
  
  
What? She can't take it anymore?   
  
'…just watching you looking over that large cliff'  
  
'…must've been beautiful looking over it. I mean the sun was rising, the mountains near the horizon, the trees…'  
  
'…don't know about tomorrow, I don't think I'm going to be around then…'  
  
I immediately ran down stairs, put on my shoes, and grabbed my jacket from the coat hanger and ran outside. As the rain beat down on me, I ran through the muddy ground to get to that cliff.  
  
"Mimi, don't do this." I kept repeating to myself.  
  
I turned the corner from the trail, and saw a figure looming over the side of the fence. I ran up to her, but stopped when she said something to me.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, Matt." I looked at her, and slowly took two steps forward.  
  
"Mimi, you don't know what you're doing! Just get down and let me help you!"  
  
"No, Matt! I can't stay here!" She then faced me. I didn't know what to do. "Matt just let me go! There's nothing here for me!"  
  
"You're wrong, Mimi!" I suddenly yelled. "Your friends, your family are all here for you! We're with you through whatever you go through! We'll help you get by this!"  
  
"I don't want any help! I want someone that cares enough about me to love me!" Her head then fell, as her gaze went back down into the drop in front of her.  
  
"I'm right here, Mimi! Ever since I saw you, I wanted to be with you! I love you!"   
  
"You don't love me. You're just trying to stop me."  
  
"Look at me, Mimi." Hear head then faced mine, again. "Don't do this to me. You mean to much to me for me to just let you pass me by." I took a few more steps closer to her, my hand reaching. "Please."  
  
"Matt…" I heard her whisper. "I'm going down."  
  
I let out a large sigh, and walked closer. She extended her left arm, as I reached for it. The next few seconds went by in a blur. All that I could was the thunder crashing. Mimi slipping, and finally I dove for her, catching her around the waist while she held onto my neck. I brought her back up, and she began crying into my chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Matt. I didn't know what I was doing." She said.  
  
"It's okay, Mimi. Everything's fine now. Let's go back." I took off my jacket, and put it on her shoulders.   
  
Around us, we felt the rain stop, and the sun rise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, you like it? You hate it? You think Mimi stays with Matt? You think she doesn't feel the same way for Matt, and ends up with someone else? You think she jumps off the next chance she gets? Okay, you don't have to answer those questions. I just did that to make my fic seem longer…  



End file.
